


I'll Take You For A Lifetime

by daebaek214



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebaek214/pseuds/daebaek214
Summary: Baekhyun is head over heels with his boyfriend Jongdae, who's always been beside him since no one knows how long. Jongdae loves him too but Baekhyun is a complete different case.





	I'll Take You For A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please please bear with it if it's not good~ feel free to comment down any suggestions or judgments ☺ I'm so sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations, I don't even know if the summary fits the story itself

Baekhyun cracked his eyelids open adjusting to the light coming from the windows, only to see the sleeping figure of the love of his life. He smiled at the beautiful view in front of him. The way his eyelashes brushed on his cheekbones, the pretty curve on the corner of his lips, the perfectly sculpted nose, the stable breathing and the entirety of Kim Jongdae. It always makes him happy seeing his boyfriend every waking moment and before sleeping.

He smiled like an idiot just watching his boyfriend sleeping soundly.

"Are u done memorizing my face?" His boyfriend asked, lips curling up into a kittenish smile.

"I'm not, memorizing your face, you wish."

"Really huh?" Jongdae said and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around Jongdae's waist and buried his face in the younger's neck.

"I love you dae." Baekhyun murmured against Jongdae's skin.

"I love you too Baek." 

Jongdae started planting tiny kisses around Baekhyun's face, as he murmur words of love to the latter.

"Yah, stop it, brush your teeth first, your morning breath sucks!" Baekhyun mocked.

"Really huh? But you love it when I'm kissing you like this right? Hm?" Jongdae continued planting kisses until he reached Baekhyun's lips, and the elder accepted and answered his kisses with same full intensity. It doesn't really matter to Baekhyun whether it is in Jongdae's morning breath or not, as long as it's Jongdae he's happy and will return it with same amount of love.

Jongdae pulled away first and trailed the kisses up to Baekhyun's ear before whispering another I love you and got up from the bed, slipped his clothes on and went to the bathroom for his morning rituals. 

Baekhyun did the same before entering the same bathroom and brush his teeth. After Jongdae's done with the shower, he took over the place. 

"Hey Baek, I think we need to do some groceries today, we're running out of stock."

"Hmkay, can you list down all we need so we can go after I finish here?"

"Okay, anything for you, I'll be in the kitchen, do you like some coffee before we go?"

"Yes please, thanks! You're the best Dae, love you!"

"Sure I am, love you too."

That's the normal mornings for the cheesy lovers during weekends. They only spend the days, cuddling, and being sappy with one another but when it's a weekday especially a Monday morning, they were both rushing everything because they were too hooked up into cuddling or even making love the other night to care about what they needed to prepare for a Monday morning's work.

"Hey dae, can you please help me tie this fucking necktie properly?"

"Language Baek. Stop being snappy. It's still early."

"We'll be late! If your boss is not as strict as mine then you can go stroll around for as long as you want, but me? I need to report on time or else you'll be paying up for everything in this house."

Jongdae sighed and just go and tied up Baekhyun's necktie and after he finished it, he worked on his own and in 5 minutes time, they both went out of their apartment.

"Can you drive? Please drop me off my office first then drive yourself to your office. Is it fine with you? I'm sorry babe, but I'm really in a rush."

"It's okay Baek, I'll be driving."

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much! You know that right?"

"Yeah very well. So, let's go?"

"Yes, let's go."

\---

That same afternoon, Jongdae went home and saw Baekhyun sprawled all over the couch and a movie is playing on the screen.

"I'm home." he said as he put his shoes on the shoe rack behind the door.

Baekhyun gets up and welcome him with a warm hug and a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're early." Jongdae commented still clinging on Baekhyun's waist.

"Yeah, office is boring as always, so I decided not to go overtime since I don't have something to rush."

Jongdae sat down on the sofa pulling Baekhyun with him until the latter is straddling on his lap.

He closes the gap between them with a soft but hot kiss.

"You took a cab on your way home?" Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun planted his face in the crook of Jongdae's neck. Sharp teeth bitting ever so lightly on the younger's soft skin.

"Yeah."

"You should have just texted me."

This is them when they're both tired. All cuddly and clingy.

"I love you so much Dae. I don't know what life would be without you in my life." Baekhyun whispered still buried in Jongdae's neck.

"Cheesy bastard."

He earned a slap on his chest.

"I'm just kidding babe. I love you too Baekhyun. You are my entire universe."

He tilted Baekhyun's face to face him and closed the gap again.

"I love kissing you." Jongdae said in between kisses.

"I love it when I'm all over you." Baekhyun said and winked.

"Yeah you love riding me."

"Gross!" Another slap landed on his chest.

Jongdae chuckled and Baekhyun just settled there above him just feeling the warmth of Jongdae's body.

"You tired? What do you want?"

"I want you."

"Hey, that's for later!"

"I want nothing, just some cuddling with you. Just stay here."

"You need to change your clothes." Baekhyun said as he untie Jongdae's necktie.

"Funny, you know how to untangle my tie but you don't know how to tie them up properly."

"Just like how I know which clothing of yours is to be removed first." Baekhyun said and started unbuttoning Jongdae's shirt.

Baekhyun is just wearing normal clothes, just a tshirt and a boxer shorts but he looks so hot in Jongdae's eyes, especially now that he's straddling him.

"You look like you're about to devour me." Baekhyun said and chuckled.

"Nah, I just find you so lovely today."

"I'm always lovely in your eyes."

"Well, that's a fact."

"You're head over heels for me."

"Too confident but yeah, I'm in love with you. You're beautiful."

"I'm in love with you too." Baekhyun answered and kissed Jongdae full on his mouth.

They shared a hot wet kiss before they decided to continue it in their shared bedroom.

\--

It's a routine. They'll wake up, go to work, go home, cuddle then drift off to sleep. They were so contented. Jongdae is so happy being with Baekhyun, the love of his life, and vice versa. It feels like nothing can break them apart but trials to test the strength of their relationship came.

It was when Jongdae, being the apple of the eye of his boss, got promoted. Baekhyun is happy for him of course, it's Jongdae's goal, who wouldn't be happy seeing the love of your life smiling so bright almost blinding him like a walking sunshine?

Yes, he is happy but feels like not. He's happy that Jongdae got what he wants and what he's been working for but he should also learn not to wait for him every night if he wants to get up early and not be late for his own work. He sleeps without Jongdae, he also wakes up without him but only a small note saying he's gone first and this happened not only on weekdays, but also on weekends.

One Saturday night he fought the feeling of drowsiness even if the bed's really calling him already. He wants to wait for Jongdae, at least just for this night. He missed him. He missed him so bad.

Time passed and he never noticed he fell asleep on the couch. He looked at the clock displayed on the wall and it says 1:43am.

He heard a car parking in their garage. Jongdae, gets home this late? It was confirmed when light and careful footsteps went inside the house.

"You're home." He mumbled sleepily.

Jongdae was a bit surprised to see Baekhyun on the couch.

"You're still up? It's late. You should be sleeping."

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for you and eventually I still fell asleep."

"You don't have to wait for me."

"But I want to."

Jongdae sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. He smells like alcohol and... perfume? A lady's perfume. He's sure about the first one, but he wishes he's wrong on the last one.

"You missed me? Hm?" Jongdae asked that brought him back to reality.

"Yea. I do." He pushed Jongdae away from his body a little just to take a glance of his lover's pretty face. He looked at him as if he's memorizing him again. He looked all over Jongdae's face then down his body and... is that a hickey on his neck? No, maybe it's just an insect bite. Jongdae won't do that to him. Jongdae loves him. He's sure of that.

"I love you Dae... I miss you so much." He said almost whispering, as if he's afraid that anyone will hear him if he says it a little louder. He feels like crying but no, he won't cry. Jongdae will never cheat on him.

"Let's go to our room? I'm sleepy." Jongdae said in his usual whiny tone. He'll smile to this kind of Jongdae's attitude if this is a different case but Jongdae didn't reply to him his usual I love you too and I miss you too. Did Jongdae fall out of love for him? Is it the reason why he gets home so late when he's already asleep? He's not even sure if the younger is still sleeping in their shared bedroom because he frequently wakes up that the other side of the bed is still neat, as if no one had slept on it. Another case is he's going home drunk and smells like.... ugh! Baekhyun stop thinking nonsense! Jongdae loves you okay? He's just tired. Just trust him. He convinced himself.

He let Jongdae drag him to their room and the younger just removed his thick clothings before he dove into their shared bed beside Baekhyun. His back facing the latter. Now the elder was again left wondering and tears fell nonstop when he confirmed that yes, it was definitely a hickey that's on Jongdae's neck.

After that night, he didn't bother to wait for Jongdae ever again. 

Their relationship has been strained but it looks like Jongdae doesn't mind. Jongdae doesn't care for him at all.

He cried every night until he fall asleep. He cried until his heart gets tired. He cried until he can't breathe. He cried until he can't feel the pain anymore.

One night, Jongdae came home early. He didn't bother to greet him because he's already tired. Tired of the whole day's work, and tired of their relationship. Jongdae sat down beside him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you..." he heard Jongdae whispered against his neck. His heart started to pound loudly against his chest like the usual, he wants to return the embrace and say that he loves him too but he's mad. He's mad of the fact that Jongdae's cheating on him. He's mad of himself because he still trust Jongdae even if it's killing him.

He pulled himself away from Jongdae and the latter looks like a bit taken aback.

"Let's break up." is what came out of his mouth.

"Wait-- what?" Jongdae looks so confused.

"Let's break up." He repeated trying to control the tears trying to escape his eyes.

"B-but why? I-is it because I'm lacking of time for you? Baek, you know that I'm doing this for us, this is for---"

"I... I just.. I'm tired. I'm tired of us. I'm tired of you. I'm tired acting like dumb who doesn't know anything. That one night you came home with a hickey on your neck, you think I will never notice? I'm tired acting like I'm not affected, I'm tired of everything! I'm... I'm tired of trusting you."

"Baek let me explain. It's not what you think. I'm--"

"If you don't love me anymore you should have just said it to me. You should have just broken up with me, not like this, not making me dumb about everything. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of pain. I hate myself. I hate myself for still loving you after all of these."

"Baek--"

"I don't want to be with you anymore Jongdae. Let's just go our separate ways. Maybe it'll be better." Baekhyun said while sobbing. He doesn't want to cry in front of Jongdae but it hurts the hell out of him.

"No Baek.. please don't leave me. Please stay.... baby please? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I didn't cheat on you, that was a mistake! I will never cheat on you Baekhyun, I love you too much to do it."

"You didn't cheat? Then what is it?! You just had fun with some other people then he/she accidentally bit you on your neck and voila! There's a hickey! Is that it Jongdae?! Is that what you're trying to say?! Fuck! I'm not dumb! I'm not a dipstick to believe that you didn't cheat on me! What's wrong Dae? What did I do wrong? I loved you, I took care of you, I made sure that you feel loved even if I'm not beside you all the damn time, but what? Is this what I deserve? Is this all I get from loving you too much, not even thinking about myself anymore?"

"No. No, you don't deserve it. I'm sorry, I admit, I did something wrong, I did something that hurt you but please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please Baek. Please stay..."

"I'm sorry too, but I'm tired." Baekhyun said before he went to their room and get all his things he can carry before leaving the house. He left Jongdae there, he left him there crying.

As soon as he reached far enough distance from their home, he let all his tears out. He felt so broke, so tired and fucked up.

He drove away, he kept driving without a sure place to go. He just kept roaming around the city until he decided to just spend the night in a sauna spa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He woke up, he's catching his breath. Is everything a dream? What really happened?

"Baby... are you alright?" He heard Jongdae said while rubbing his still sleepy eyes. 

"Wait-- why are you crying?" Jongdae added and he immediately touched his own face to confirm it and yes, he is crying indeed.

He pulled Jongdae and hugged him tight. At least he's thankful that everything was just a dream. He's now sobbing against Jongdae's chest. 

Jongdae is confused about Baekhyun's behavior right now, but he still let him and just comforted him by rubbing the back of the elder's neck. He felt his own shirt getting wet of Baekhyun's nonstop tears.

He hummed a comforting song to which Baekhyun reacted positively and slowly drifting to sleep again.

When there's no movement from the elder anymore he carefully put him down the bed again and kissed his forehead before whispering a soft I love you on his ears.

When Baekhyun woke up again, his eyes are swollen from the crying earlier but still looks so beautiful in Jongdae's eyes.

He didn't ask the elder, he waited until he speak up about the thing earlier.

"I had a nightmare."

"Obviously. You're crying hard."

"We broke up in my dream. You got promoted then you got busier than ever, then you cheated on me and I left you. It hurts. It hurts so much..." Baekhyun is in the brink of crying all over again but he stopped him by kissing him full on his mouth.

"That was just a nightmare. A dream, it will never happen. I will never cheat on you. I love you too much to make it happen. Although, I hope the promoted one may come true but other than that, all of the bullshits in your nightmare will never happen. I love you Baek. Didn't I promise when we got together that I'll take you for a lifetime? Hold onto it, trust and believe me, I'll make it happen. We'll have bright future together, problems will come but we'll fight it together. Okay?" Jongdae assured him before planting another soft kiss on his lips. 

"I love you too and yes, I'll trust you. Take me for a lifetime."


End file.
